Colors are visual attributes resulting from responses to light waves of different frequencies impinging upon the human eye. The perception of color results from the combined output of three sets of retinal cones having peak sensitivities in the red, green and blue portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Different levels of stimulus to the different sets of retinal cones gives rise to the ability of humans to perceive a large range of colors.
Conventional approaches to describing colors have included systems based on color encodings which represent components of a color in terms of positions or coordinates in a multidimensional color space. Colors may be mathematically represented using numerical data indicative of the position or coordinates in the color space. Although data regarding a color may specifically define a color with respect to the color space, these representations typically do not intuitively covey information regarding the color to humans.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide methods and apparatus for performing operations with respect to images using words of a human readable lexicon and which are descriptive in human understandable terms of characteristics, such as color, of the images.